Dragon Age Birthdays
by Felika
Summary: Three one shot birthday stories I've had lying around for awhile. One for Alistair, Morrigan and Zevran. Let me know which one you enjoyed most.
1. Alistair

**Alistair**

Alistair sat alone by the campfire. It was beginning to get dark now and letting forth a sigh, he felt saddened. Last night he had told Lilith it was going to be his birthday today, but it seems she had fallen asleep when he has spoken to her after all. He reached for warmth from the fire before withdrawing his hands and rubbing them together. Leliana let lose an uncontrolled giggle opposite him but when he looked towards her, she looked away innocently.

"Alistair," Lilith called jumping next to him before taking a seat by his side. "Lovely night its going to be. Not a cloud in the sky." He merely nodded. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Well... today was..." He trailed off, sadness to his words. Lilith grinned playfully.

"A delightful day indeed." She teased. Alistair shot to his feet.

"I think I'm going to call it a night for now." With that, he strolled over to his tent. Lilith looked towards Leliana who had the same cheeky smirk on her lips. The two got to their feet.

"What's this?" Alistair asked, poking his head out from his tent. The girls giggled.

"Its a golem doll." Lilith replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"I can see that, but what's it doing in here?"

"Maybe it likes you." Alistair gave Lilith a questioning look.

"Happy Birthday!" The girls chanted in unison.

"That's from Lilith." Leliana stated about the doll.

"Its a little silly I know," Lilith said blushing slightly, "But I thought you'd like it none the less." Alistair smiled.

"And this... this is from me!" Leliana burst in. Alistair's eyes grew wide with hunger.

"All that cheese is for me?" The red haired ranger nodded sheepishly.

"They say its a month supply but I doubt it would last you more than a few days." Lilith teased.

"And I got you some new socks, hopefully I wont find these in my bedroll all filthy any time soon like the others." Wynne joined in the conversation, "I even did the courtesy of sewing your name onto them." Alistair was overwhelmed, not only had his fellow warden get him something that reminded him of his childhood but she got the others in on the celebration too - How could it get any better?

"Aww thank you, you really are my three favourite ladies!" Alistair smiled only now getting out of his tent fully.

"Well don't forget me." Zevran shot in.

"You told him as well?" Alistair whispered to Lilith.

"He overheard me talking to Leliana this morning. She replied smiling coyly. Zevran handed the Templar a small brown leather pouch and upon peering inside, Alistair looked confused.

"Roots." Zevran stated, "They will help you in the bedroom department - keep your strength up."

"Dear maker, why would you give me these?" Alistair spat in shock. Zevran smiled as he looked over at Lilith.

"You dont really believe that doll is all she has to offer you, do you?"


	2. Morrigan

**Morrigan**

Morrigan was particularly irritable today and no one could figure out why. Everyone knew she was a bitch but nothing like she has been today.

"Oh, is someone suffering from PMS today?" Alistair teased on their way back to camp, and if looks could kill.

"Because you would know all about that wouldn't you." The witch of the wilds snarled back, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Just leave her be Alistair." The Warden warned smiling politely at the mage only to receive the same look she had gaven the former templar.

From the centre of camp the Warden - Lyran grasped for warmth from the fire. He looked toward Morrigan. Not once since she joined the band of misfits has she stayed anywhere near them at night. With a sigh he got to his feet, heading for his tent before pulling something from under his sheets then made his way towards the mage. She glared at him on sight but he did not falter.

"I have something for you." Lyran said sweetly handing Morrigan a messily wrapped gift. She eyed it up. "Whether you like it or not." He added his tone still civil.

"And what may be the occasion?" Lyran smirked still holding out the gift for her to accept.

"I think we both know what the occasion is Morrigan." The witch stared at the warden for a few minutes more and upon seeing he was not going to leave she sighed, snatching the package. Half heartedly Morrigan pulled and tugged at the paper and upon revealing what was inside, she was taken back with a gasp.

"This is just like…" She trailed off caressing it with her fingers.

"I thought you'd like it." Lyran smiled. Morrigan stared at her reflection, her expression one she had never seen on her own face before - she didn't know what to say.

"When I told you the story about when I was younger and stole a mirror only for it to be smashed by Flemeth, I never thought…" She trailed off again. Her face suddenly grew stern as she faced the warden. "Surely you want something in return." She demanded. Lyran was a little shocked by her sudden hostility.

"O-of course not Morrigan, it was a gift, and not only a gift, but a birthday present." She creased her face.

"Flemeth never celebrated such things," She snarled, "So why should you?" Lyran smiled again. He was use to Morrigan acting so defensive by now.

"Because you're a friend." The statement was simple enough and yet it somehow confused the witch.

"F-friend?" Her face seemed to soften, "Then-then I guess I should thank you… for the gift?" She shifted uncomfortably and as Lyran smiled at her again she looked away, blushing ever so slightly.

"Happy Birthday Morrigan." He whispered before leaving her to her thoughts.

Sitting around the campfire with his other companions, Lyran slyly looked toward Morrigan, who was actually smiling for once as she ran her fingers through her hair while looking into her new mirror.

"She's looking happy for once." Wynne whispered.

"I wouldn't get use to it." Lyran replied smiling to himself - it seems Morrigan isn't just a cold hearted With of the Wilds after all.


	3. Zevran

**Zevran**

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Synara asked as she held the door open to Zevran's tent. He chuckled eyeing her up.

"Anything for you my beautiful Warden." He replied in his seductive tone. Synara rolled her eyes before she stepped inside, holding her hands behind her back. "Oh? And what do you have there? Some rope to tie me up with perhaps?" The Warden laughed.

"Only in your dreams!"

"Oh? Then what is it?" He smirked. No doubt other sexual thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I don't know if I want to give it to you now." She teased leaning backwards.

"Haha, you are such a tease my dear, let me see." He reached towards Synara trying to grasp at what was behind her back. She leaned away giggling girlishly. Finally he managed to steal what she had been hiding. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the unshapely wrapped parcel now in his hands. "What's this?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Well open it and you might find out." Synara stated bluntly, smirking. He eyed her cautiously as he tarred at the wrapping.

"Gloves? You're giving me gloves?" He asked raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Dont be grateful or anything." Synara laughed. "You told me about your mothers gloves that you had owned when you were younger, so I thought Id try to craft you a pair myself... for your... birthday..." She looked away blushing deeply. "You.. You dont have to wear them or anything." She added feeling a little embarrassed now and as silence fell between the two, she felt silly for offering such a thing to someone like Zevran.

"I... I dont know what to say." He finally spoke. Synara looked back at him - his face touched like she had never seen before. "When I was with the crows, they never celebrated such things and so..." Zevran looked at Synara, "I..." Unable to express his feeling in the form of words, he leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers. He was passionate and she melted into him before he pulled away. "Thank you Synara." He whispered gently pulling the gloves on. He tightened his hands into fists before relaxing them again - getting a better feel for his gift. "They... they fit perfectly. I'll never forget this kindness." A thought crossed his mind, causing him to eye her again. "How did you now today was even my birthday anyway?" And with a devilish smirk Synara spoke.

"I have my ways..." Her voice slightly seductive, "And if you're up for it still... the rope is in my tent."


End file.
